e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishii Anna
|Title = Ishii Anna 石井 杏奈 |Image = Ishii_Anna_-_Bessekai.jpg |Caption = Ishii Anna promoting "Bessekai" (2020) |Birth Name = Ishii Anna イシイ アンナ |Born = July 11, 1998 (age ) |Birth = Tokyo Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Sign = Cancer |Height = 157cm |Occupation = Performer, actress |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = E-girls, bunny |Profile = E-girls E.G.family mobile |Instagram = @anna_ishii_official |Group1= E-girls |join= August 23, 2012 |left= |time= |position= Performer |debutrelease= "Follow Me" |lastrelease= }} Ishii Anna (石井杏奈) is a Japanese performer and actress. She is a member of the group E-girls. Biography Early Life Ishii Anna was born on July 11, 1998 in Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. Ishii began practicing dancing from the second grande of elementary schoolあのＣＭ美少女　石井杏奈／気になリスト and was scouted to EXPG during a dance competition in her fifth grade of elementary school.ＥＸＩＬＥ・ＨＩＲＯも期待！注目の新人石井杏奈は13歳 2010 In 2010, she debuted as a model in the U-15 fashion magazine nico☆puchi. 2011 In 2011, she participated of the EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ in the dancing section and successfully passed the audition. She was part of the non-debuted group bunny as a performer. 2012 In April, Ishii made acting debut on the TV drama Shiritsu Bakareya Koukou. On August 23, she was announced as a member of E-girls as part of bunny. 2014 On June 30, it was announced that Ishii would not participate of E-girls' first tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" due to conflicting schedules.ライブに来場される皆様へ大切なお知らせ 2019 On December 22, with the announcement of E-girls' disbandment set for around the end of 2020, it was revealed that Ishii will focus on acting and modeling activities.E-girlsを応援してくださる皆様へ Works Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2011 - * 2011 - (with , member of ) * 2015 - Cinema/TV ; Movies * 2012 Shiritsu Bakareya Koukou * 2013 Nobody's Perfect * 2015 Solomon's Perjury * 2015 Solomon's Perjury 2 * 2015 Girl's Step * 2015 LIVE! LOVE! SING! Ikite Itoshite Utaou Koto * 2016 If Cats Disappeared From the World * 2016 Your Lie in April * 2017 Spring Has Come * 2017 The Blue Hearts * 2017 Tatara Samurai * 2017 Kokoro ga Sakebitagatterunda. ; Dramas * 2012 Shiritsu Bakareya Koukou (episode 1) * 2012 Papadoru! (episode 4) * 2012 GTO * 2012 Piece (episode 1,10) * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 3) * 2016 Aogeba Toutoshi * 2017 Mom, May I Quit Being Your Daughter? * 2017 There Is No Lie * 2018 Cheer Dance * 2018 Uta Monogatari ~Cinema Fighters Project~ "Kuu" Gallery Trivia * Started an Instagram account on February 1, 2017. * Have a good friendship with fellow bunny and E-girls group mates Yamaguchi NonokaE-girls石井杏奈＆山口乃々華の絆「ほっぺ掴んで…」 and Takebe Yuzuna. * Shares same first name as fellow E-girls member Suda Anna. Honorary Titles References External Links * Instagram * E-girls Profile * LDH Profile (under 'Talent' section) Category:E-girls Members Category:1998 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Cancer Category:2010 Debut Category:E-girls Category:Bunny